A Light Inside
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Who will crack first? Raven is home alone on Valentine's Day and Beast Boy tries to cheer her up. BB/R Rated K for now but may get worse in later chapters. Will progress with each Holiday. New chapter update insinuates rape.
1. Valentine's Day

A light inside

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else.

The tower was unusually quiet for a Friday night, but then again, everyone was off on a date tonight, everyone but her. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out, no, far from it. It was that no one ever asked her out. Her dark personality had a way of putting people off, even those that she called teammates and friends.

She had decided to abandon her room that she had deemed as sanctuary on the lonesome Valentine's night, and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe there was some left over pizza, she thought to herself. Opening the fridge, she stuck her head inside and rooted past the tofu dogs Beast boy loved, the Rice Krispy Treats Robin tried to hide, the massive amounts of Hamburgers that were Cyborgs, and a squid looking thing that belonged to Starfire. Finally, all the way in the back was the box of cheese pizza she had claimed a few nights before.

Just as she was pulling her head back out, her hand holding her dinner for one, a sound came from behind her. Reflexively she threw up a shield and placed her captor in an orb of dark energy before turning around to see who had tried to attack her. A small 'o' formed on her lips as she released Beast Boy from captivity.

"Sorry," she mumbled, as she finished pulling the box from the fridge and placing it on the granite counter. "I thought you were out with Terra?" She did not apologize for placing him in the orb and he didn't look like he was going to say anything about it either.

The green boy looked a little confused at the entire events that had just happened before shaking his head almost comically and answered the raven haired teen.

"Terra took off yesterday, she said she didn't want a serious relationship and just left. Robin's taking it harder than I am. Starfire blamed him for not wanting to commit to her and that's why he took her out tonight."

Raven just nodded along to his sudden flow of relationship drama. If it wasn't him and Terra then Robin had screwed up something with Starfire and she was flying off in a huff. It was almost hilarious how predictable the two couples were. As for Cyborg, he was another thing entirely, liking one of their old enemies from the HIVE.

Beast Boy went to the fridge as well once Raven had moved to the microwave to nuke her pizza, and pulled out his tofu dogs. She tried not to wrinkle her nose in disgust, believing that it was his right to eat what he wanted, but he still caught the side of her nose slightly in and just rolled his eyes at her. The teens sat in a comfortable silence while he prepared the dogs and she removed her pizza from the microwave. She sat at the counter, chewing not only on the slice of cheesy goodness, but also on the inside of her lip. It wasn't in Beast Boy's nature to be so quiet and she was tempted to ask him what was wrong. Then again, that wasn't in her nature.

His dinner prepared, he sat across from her at the counter and proceeded to dig in. It was off-putting that he hadn't tried to crack a joke about their current state of aloneness or anything. Not even a small joke about it being Valentine's Day. She finished her slices in silence and proceeded to put her dish in the dishwasher. When she turned he was behind her again, only closer this time and she had to stop herself from throwing up a barrier between them. Raven didn't like it when people were close to her, inside her personal bubble. He had a weird look in his eyes, almost as if there was an unseen fire glowing in them and she felt herself being pulled in by them.

It's amazing the things the brain notices when a first kiss is about to happen. For Raven, she felt her heart race, noticed the distance between them was getting shorter, her eyes were almost half closed as were his, and she could hear him breathing, short breaths, almost as if he couldn't believe they were about to do this. Then her brain decided to be a cruel witch and she suddenly realized she was about to kiss Beast Boy, one of the few people who had been inside her mind and still was alright being in her presence, the only person she could confide in when she didn't want girl talk with Starfire. Was she willing to risk that friendship with him over a kiss? Just to find out what it felt like to be actually cared for on Valentine's Day?

She turned her body suddenly and went pawing through the cabinet next to the Fridge, leaving a bewildered and slightly hurt looking Beast Boy to almost fall on his face when she suddenly wasn't there.

"Uh…Did I miss something?"

"Do you want any candy?" She pulled out a bag of conversation hearts that Starfire had stocked the whole tower with. The little sugar candied hearts were in every available bowl which the Tamaranean seemed to constantly be searching through when she wanted to tell Robin some secret love message.

A still confused look was on Beast Boy's face, but the green teen nodded his head and sat back down at the counter. Raven spilled the bag out in front of them and proceeded to color sort without realizing it. Beast Boy was taking a different tactic and sorted them based on phrases. The large pile was soon separated between the two of them and Raven was about to place one in her mouth when a little purple heart drifted towards her.

'Smile'

She looked up at the teen across from her, a bewildered look on her face this time as he had a smirk planted firmly on his. She gave him a small smile before eating the purple heart and proceeding through her pile again. Soon a yellow heart drifted towards her though and she paused.

'Be Happy'

What was there to be happy about? She was alone on Valentine's Day, yet again, eating Candy with Beast Boy…and yet…there was that almost kiss.

Another purple heart slid towards her with a different message printed on it.

'Laugh'

Now that was funny…Raven hardly ever laughed, in fact she couldn't even remember the last time she had done so. She decided to respond to Beast Boy without a sugar heart.

"Why?"

"You look like it would help. It seems like your depressed more than usual. I mean look at your hands, the dark energy glow hasn't left them since you threw that shield up. Well, they faded when we almost…"

He stopped talking and looked back down at his candies, the tops of his spiked ears had a pink tinge to them. Raven could tell he was embarrassed and decided to drop the topic. Looking down at her hands, she did note that the dark energy they usually glow with when she was casting was surrounding them now. Probably just need to meditate, she thought to herself as she went to pick up another heart. She found one with a smiley face printed on it and slid it towards the boy sitting across from her. The tinge went away and he was soon searching through his candies yet again, popping random ones into his mouth as he went. A small smile touched her face at the sight before she clamped down on the emotions raging inside of her.

The clock in the kitchen chimed nine o'clock startling the teens away from their diminishing candy piles. Everyone was due back in half an hour putting both of them in a now awkward tension state. What would they tell the others when they asked how their night went? It wasn't as if anything had happened between the two but that almost kiss, that almost interaction between the two of them hung thick in the air.

Another candy heart was slid across the table towards Raven who picked it up almost instantly.

'Kiss me'

If her hood had been up, the expression on her face wouldn't have been as noticeable. As it was her eyebrows shot up and another 'o' formed on her lips. Her eyes flicked towards his and noticed that the unseen fire blazed in them again. Was he playing with her or did he really want her to kiss him? He had just gotten out of a relationship with the ever bi-polar Terra and now wanted to destroy their friendship? She narrowed her eyes at him, a serious look replacing her shocked expression.

"Are you serious?

"Of course I'm serious. Why would I joke about a thing like that?"

Why would he joke about that? He had no reason to be that cruel but there was still that small part of her brain that wanted to kiss him, to know how it felt.

She got up from her chair and proceeded towards him, Beast Boy's eyes getting wider with every step she took. When she finally reached his chair she swiveled it slightly so he could face her. As she leaned her face towards his, he did the same, starting to close his eyes in anticipation. Just before their lips met she turned her head and placed her lips next to one of his pointy green ears.

"Maybe next year Beast Boy."

She then turned on her heel and proceeded back to her room, a cloud of dark energy holding her half of candies following close behind her. The teen male fell off his chair at the sudden loss of closeness and turned slightly red at the realization that he had just hoped that the dark female member of the Teen Titans would kiss him, and he still wanted her to.

Hormones raging, Beast Boy stalked off to his own room, passing Raven's on the way, and almost knocked on her door to make her kiss him. He would just have to wait for the next holiday… St. Patrick's Day.

A/N: My first time writing a TT fanfic, but these two have always been my favorite pairing. Next chapter will be up around St. Patrick's day.


	2. St Patrick's Day

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

Stepping out of her room transported her to what looked to be another world. Everything was green and gold, looking like a Leprechaun had thrown up everywhere. Raven wanted to throw up herself as the sugar candy hearts had been replaced with chocolate coins wrapped in gold. When was Starfire going to learn that all of this chocolate and sugar was bad for them?

Terra had decided to come back the day after Valentine's Day and she and Beast Boy could be seen in random halls making out or cuddling. Robing and Starfire were no better, they were always off in each other's room doing who knows what, although she had a pretty good idea.

Yet again Raven was alone on a holiday and yet again she went to the kitchen to find something to eat. It was hard not to remember what happened _that nigh_t as she referred to it in her head, especially since Terra was back and Beast Boy hadn't given her a second look. He was more than likely just lonely that night and she was an ends to a means. She would never allow herself to be put into that position by him again, if she was able to keep up the barrier that is.

She heard a noise behind her but didn't raise the energy field, it had taken her over two hours of meditation to get the energy glow off her hands on _that night_ and she didn't want it to come back again. Raven still did not know why it lingered.

"Are you going to use the barrier again or are you planning to hurtle something else at me?"

Raven turned to see Beast Boy standing on the opposite side of the granite counter, slightly hiding behind a chair. She had a slightly confused look on her face that he was able to see since her hood was down and he nodded towards her hands. Sure enough, her hands had a dark glow to them and she hadn't even called forth her powers to initiate it. What was wrong with her?

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Beast Boy nodded again and came around the chair he was trying to hide behind. He saw the bowl she had just grabbed from the fridge and shook his head. She gave him a questioning look again before realizing why he was shaking his head at her.

"Give it up Beast Boy, I like meat, nothing you say can change that."

"Have you ever tried tofu?"

"Yes, have you ever tried Corned Beef?"

"Uh…"

She smiled knowingly at him and continued to bowl out a bowl of cabbage and red potatoes from the fridge as well. Robin's ex butler Alfred got her hooked on the stuff and had sent some home with the boy wonder when he had gone to dinner last night. She had officially placed dibs as soon as he arrived home and was now happy with her spoils.

The teen dished out a second plate of cabbage and potatoes for the boy and placed it in the microwave to nuke it for him. She ate hers cold while avoiding the random looks of disgust every time she took a bite of the beef. Tired of the groans he was making when she did take bites, Raven finally held out a small bite towards him.

"Try one bite or shut up. It's not going to kill you."

"I am a vegetarian, you know that."

"I know that you eat the plants that provide the earth with the air it needs. They also reduce the greenhouse gasses put forth by the animal I am eating. I am eating the problem, you are eating the solution."

"I also happen to take the form of said animal you are eating, in a way you are eating me."

"That's what she said." Raven whispered under her breath. She covered her mouth after she said it and looked horror stuck at him.

"Did you just make a 'that's what she said' joke?" He looked at her with both shock and incredulousness.

Raven's cheeks had gone pink and suddenly that unseen fire was back in his eyes. She felt the pull towards him and it was all she could do to put that barrier up in her mind. It also was put up in front of Beast Boy though, causing the green teen to fall off his chair.

She rushed around the counter towards him, a string of apologies coming from her mouth and she knelt down on the floor next him.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I mean, I didn't try to do it. Are you okay?"

He rubbed his lower back a little before looking up at her kneeling form. Her hands had gone black again, but her eyes were clear. Normally her eyes would be black too if she was controlling her dark energy, so why couldn't she now he wondered.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

Raven held out a hand towards him to help him up but withdrew it when she saw the energy. She stood up quickly and took a step back.

"I should probably go…"

She grabbed her plate and glided back to her room hurriedly, unaware of the set of eyes that had been watching the entire exchange between the two. They watched longer as the Beast Boy picked himself up off the floor and sat back down on his chair, playing with the food in front of him and noting the piece of meat sitting on the edge of his plate. They watched as he placed the small bite in his mouth and chew it slowly, looking like he was savoring every bit of it.

"For you, I would eat meat." He whispered to himself, barely loud enough for the onlooker to hear.

Terra faded into the darkness, trying to plot a way to make sure that Beast Boy was hers and hers alone, and not even that Goth Raven would take him from her.

A/N: Next chapter to be posted around Easter! ^^


	3. Easter

Disclaimer: I own the plot

'Damn you Starfire,' Raven thought when she woke up on Easter morning. Everywhere she looked there were multicolored eggs hidden throughout her room. There was also a small trail of chocolate eggs winding all over the place and heading towards her door. She glided from her bed to open the door and there was a basket filled with different candies and a stuffed animal as well.

There was a card on attached to the basket that Raven glanced over before smirking slightly, it was obviously written in the Tamaranean's hand writing.

Dearest Raven,

As Robin tells me, Happy Easter!

The Easter Bunny

(Starfire)

She pulled the little green animal from the midst and noticed a blue ribbon tied around its neck with a smaller card attached. A smile appeared on her lips when she noticed it was from Beast Boy. Holding the animal tightly, she pulled the basket into her room and closed the door. Placing the little thing on her bed, she used her energy to gather up all of the candy and place it into the basket Starfire had left. More candy that she would have to try to get rid of quietly.

'Maybe Beast Boy wants it?'

Beast Boy had been acting weird towards her lately, ever since St. Patrick's Day, and spending even more time with Terra. She had caught him alone once but it was as if Terra appeared out of nowhere and took his attention away from her. It didn't help that the blond had shoved her tongue in his mouth though to do it.

Raven didn't know why she immediately thought of the green teen wanting her candy, but it did cause a blush to flare on her cheeks which she noticed when she passed her vanity mirror. It wouldn't do to have them giving her away when she gave him her basket so she pulled her hood up over her head. As she went back towards her bedroom door a thought flitted through her head.

'If he's with Terra, why am I trying so hard to put his attention back on me?'

This caused her to pause with her hand on the handle of the door. Why did she want his attention, it was only Beast Boy after all…

She could feel her cheeks getting warm again and realized it was more than that. Over the past few months she had noticed a change in the teen that the others might not have. Yeah he was happy when he was with Terra but he got distracted easily when he wasn't talking to her. His eyes always seemed to roam around the room as if looking for something and never finding it. Raven only knew this look because she had spent most of her time hiding out of sight when she saw him with Terra and didn't want her senses assaulted by the image of their make out sessions.

She was already out the door of her room when she realized that she had even turned the handle and opened it. In her mind she saw herself walking down the hall towards his room, passing her other team-mates rooms along the way. It was as she was passing Terra's that she heard a fight coming from inside.

"You were supposed to spend the day with me," a whiny female voice said, presumably Terra.

"I do want to spend the day with you but everyone is going on a picnic at the park. Batman's going to be there and so is Superman and the Flash and everybody," came the distinctive tones of Beat Boy.

Raven couldn't help but to lean closer to the door, what she wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in there. For some reason, it seemed Terra thought Beast Boy would just drop his friends to be with her all day, it was obvious she still had no idea that he was loyal to his friends over everything else.

"We can spend all day tomorrow together. Just you and I in here…"

She could practically see him moving closer to her, taking Terra in his arms as he tried to nuzzle her neck. It caused a wave of anger to race through Raven's system.

"What if Slade starts something again though, Robin will call us all into action and we don't know when we'll have a moment alone."

Terra was getting whiny again which made Raven just roll her eyes. She could just picture him holding her closer, smoothing down her hair to keep her from crying and it was then that she was able to classify her full feelings for the teen. She liked him a lot, maybe even loved him, and was jealous of the way he was with Terra.

She set the basket on the floor in front of Terra's door, knocked twice, and fled back to her room. Beast boy had opened the door and saw the edge of her cape flutter around the corner.

"Raven wait…" he called after her, his hand held up as if he was trying to stop her, but she was already gone, and secured behind her door when he turned the corner to go after her.

"Beast Boy, come back here, we're not done talking." Terra had a touch of anger in her voice when she spoke to him and wasn't able to hide it as well as she normally could. Leave it to the Goth girl to break up an intimate moment by placing candy outside her door. Terra assumed it had been left for her boyfriend and not her which caused her anger level to spike even higher than it was.

"I need to find out what's wrong with her..."

"But what about me?"

"Give me 10 minutes okay?"

He kissed her nose and then knocked on Raven's door before opening it. Terra was seething in the hallway for a few seconds before she whirled back towards her room and the communicator hidden in her closet.

He closed the door on Terra and was assaulted by the site of a black cape covering an obviously upset Raven who was lying face down on her pillow. Beast Boy crossed the room carefully, bracing himself for a shield she would inevitably throw up to keep him from touching her.

The teen was able to make it to the bed and sit on the corner of it without a black energy blocking him from her, so he decided to take it a step further and place a hand on her.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"What do you care? Why aren't you trying to spend the day with Terra?" She sounded whiny when she said this and rolled her eyes at herself mentally. She was no better than Terra if she continued on this way.

She had rolled over to face him, his hand stayed on the small of her back which brought him closer to her. He had realized how close they were before she did and decided to take advantage of it.

"So you heard?" He had started to draw small circles on her spine which seemed to relax her, the dark energy that flared on her hands when he first entered seemed to recede slightly, it was obvious she didn't notice the dark energy or she would have pulled away from him again like she did the last time they had been this close.

It was odd that it seemed to flare around him, and only when they were alone, or at least that was what he had noticed since they hadn't spent real time together with them team besides fighting off some new villain that decided to try to 'put them in their place'.

"Of course I heard, who could miss her whiny voice?" She said this with a slight laugh, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He rubbed her back a little more, not wanting to see her cry, even though he wasn't sure why she was on the verge.

"Raven, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know that."

She sat up now, her hood falling from her face as her hair covered part of it, concealing the half closest to him.

"Why are you with her?" She asked quietly trying to hold back the tears and the quiver in her voice.

"What do you mean?" He had stopped rubbing her back and placed his hand on his knee, looking at the hidden part of her face with a confused expression.

"Not even a month ago you and I had a connection. God I sound so sappy." She brushed angrily at the tears sitting on her eyelids, no wanting them to streak her cheeks and knowing her eyes would be puffy soon.

Beast Boy remembered Valentine's Day, he thought about it a lot, even while he was with Terra, and yet he still could not get St. Patrick's Day out of his head either. It had only been two weeks prior and he felt like his life had been turned completely upside down. Terra had been clinger and he had found himself trying to make excuses to be away from her. He had seen Raven alone a lot but the blonde would appear out of nowhere and he would get distracted. The problem was, he wanted to get distracted by Raven and all of her darkness, not the teen who could control the earth.

He was shocked by this sudden train of thought and immediately stood up from the bed. He was confused about his feelings for both girls and he had no real answer for Raven's inquiries.

She was startled from the sudden weight shift on her mattress and she wasn't able to hide the hurt from her eyes.

"I have to go." He said this as he took steps back towards the door.

Raven didn't try to stop him, she just nodded her head sadly, allowing him to get all the way to the door and place his hand on the handle before she spoke.

"I'm sorry." It was almost a whisper but he heard it nonetheless.

"I just need time to think."

He was out the door before she could ask him what was there to think about. Yet again she was left alone on a holiday.

Raven didn't attend the picnic later even though Starfire had threatened to blast her door down and even Canary had tried to come by and cheer her up, but it was no use. The teen was heartbroken and she didn't even know why.

(Inside Terra's Closet)

After Beast Boy had gone inside Raven's room and left her in the hall, Terra had decided to seek some professional advice and proceeded to contact an old employer.

"Ah Terra, it's been too long. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The Titans are in an emotional upheaval right now. Raven is combating her feelings for the green one and he is starting to realize his. Now is the perfect time to strike to bring her to our side."

"So it would seem. Initiate plan F tomorrow and she will be ours."

"As you wish Slade."

(A/N: I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger. This was supposed to be up yesterday so I'm posting today's chapter as well.)


	4. April Fool's Day

Disclaimer: I own the Plot

She missed the picnic the day before and found out so had he. Terra was off doing god knows what, leaving Beast Boy shut up in his room. Raven had meditated to the point of crying her eyes out the previous night and still had no idea what to do. It wasn't until she went out to breakfast that the idea struck her.

Cyborg had just pranked Robin with black ink in his binoculars and Starfire had gotten back at him by trading out his meat with tofu, something Beast Boy would have done she thought to herself. A small smile came onto her face and she whirled out of the dining area and back down the hall towards his room.

She was about to knock on his door when she heard Terra's voice coming from inside.

"It's over Beast Boy, it's obvious you like her more than me. Why don't you just admit it already?"

Was the blonde talking about her? Was she really breaking up with him because of her?

"Terra, I just don't know, and I'm sorry that I don't know."

"You are such a kid, everyone can tell, she likes you back too but at least she has the decency to hide it. I'm out of here."

Raven heard her pick up something from the floor and start towards the door, her boots clicking on the wooded floors. She backtracked to the nearest corner and stepped around it before Terra had opened the door and walked into the hall.

"Terra, wait…"

"I'm done waiting Beast Boy. Last time I left without warning, this time you know why."

She strode from his room and out of the tower leaving a hurt Beast Boy behind her.

Raven walked back around the corner towards his room again and was able to see in. It was his turn now to lay face down on his bed causing her to want to rush in and comfort him. Yes her plan was set and she knew now was a perfect time to go through with it.

Knocking lightly on the door before entering, she closed it behind her once she had stepped over the threshold, no sense in letting the rest of the tower knowing what she was going to do.

"Hey Beast Boy, are you alright?"

She had glided towards his bed, hardly touching the ground as she went making hardly any noise. He didn't even know she was next to his bed until he felt her weight lightly depress the mattress.

"Terra broke up with me again."

"I heard. I'm sorry."

She sat on his bed in silence, he was still lying face down on his pillow when he felt Raven's hand tracing small circles on his back. Beast Boy relaxed slightly, being taken back to yesterday and how their roles were reversed. He let this go on for a few more seconds before he rolled and pulled her with him.

She hadn't been expecting it but allowed him to do it nonetheless, slightly distracted from her original plan.

"Raven, do you promise not to throw a shield up?"

She nodded at him, unsure of what would happen next but decided to go along with it anyways.

Beast boy had pulled her closer to him while he changed into a small dog. He curled up in her lap and seemed to whimper as he breathed. All she could do was stroke his fur and ease him through whatever pain he was going through.

As he was in this form, it gave him a chance to think, to really evaluate how he felt about Terra versus his feelings for the dark girl he was currently using as a pillow. Maybe Terra was right, maybe he didn't want to admit his feelings for her because he was afraid Raven would shoot him down, say she didn't feel the same. If she didn't feel at least something though, why was she in his room, moments after his break up, trying to comfort him?

It was easier being a dog since no one expects anything of you least of all expects you to do anything. While he was still in this form he raised his head, wagging his tail slightly, and licked her on the cheek. This was probably the closest he would get to kissing her it would seem since she had not done anything but stare at him with a shocked expression.

Beast Boy reverted back to normal form, sitting next to her on the bed, his hands fold in his lap as he tried hard not to look at her face. He was not able to see the war of emotions that flickered in her eyes, or the multitude of possible ideas that ran through her head. Finally he glanced sideways at her and spoke again.

"Raven, I'm…"

A loud siren suddenly went off causing the teens to jump before rushing off the bed and out into the hall. They arrived in the living space just as Robin had finished placing his utility belt in place.

"Slade is attacking downtown," the boy-wonder said, "We have no idea why or what his motives are so we need to go in this cautiously."

Robin looked around the room, pausing to stare at each of his teammates before continuing.

"Terra's communicator was the one to alert us so as far as we know she is either captured or worse. No matter what happens, when I say fall back we all fall back."

He looked pointedly at Beast Boy this time although he didn't know it was falling on deaf ears. If Beast Boy could save Terra he would.

They arrived to a street filled with chaos and destruction. Slade had a new creature under his control resembling a giant worm with razor sharp teeth and a multitude of arms that were grabbing cars and throwing them at buildings or taking huge bites out of them with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Titan's GO!" Robin shouted as Starfire and Raven immediately took to the skies to try to keep the creature distracted.

Cyborg came up towards the beast's exposed stomach and let loose a few blaster rays, to no effect though, the obvious weak spot seemed to actually have a thick shield of protection. They would have to go after it another way.

Beast Boy went at a full run towards the creature, shifting into a lion on impact of the creature to try to rip into any part of flesh he could. When his teeth wouldn't grab traction the teen switched forms into a giant grizzly bear and started slashing at the monster with his claws. Nothing seemed to faze this mutated beast causing a shred of doubt to filter into the shifter's head. How would they be able to stop it if he couldn't even tear into it?

Starfire and Raven were pelting the Worm from above, using both dark matter and green energy alike. Starfire had managed to direct the things attention towards her by hitting it in the face with a bolt of her green energy. It had momentarily blinded Slade's newest pet, causing it to lash out, out of nowhere a tail swung up out of the ground, revealing a hole it had been concealing with its body, and shot up towards the girls. The tail, covered in sharped tipped spikes, swung between the two flying forms, finally connecting with Raven's side and send the girl into an immediate drop into the hole.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, immediately rushing towards the cracked asphalt to retrieve the fallen girl.

"Beast Boy, Wait!" Robin had yelled towards him, but Beast Boy had already reached the creature and its tunnel.

Just as he looked over the edge and saw Raven lying on the floor of the tunnel, unconscious with blood seeping out of her side, he saw another figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Terra?"

The Blonde teen raised her hands, causing the chunk of earth Raven was laying on to follow her down the tunnel.

"Happy April Fool's Beast Boy." Terra said to the form above her as her back faced him.

A low whistle was heard from deeper in the tunnels followed by Robin shouting at Beast Boy again.

"Watch out!"

The teen had enough time to realize that the giant worm was retreating back into the gouge in the street it had created, following the now invisible form of Terra carting Raven along with her.

Once the monster had retreated into the cavern, Beast Boy made to go after it but was stopped by Cyborg.

"It's over B."

"No! They captured Raven!"

Why couldn't the rest of his team see that they had to go after them, they had to rescue her.

"We can't defeat that thing Beast Boy, we need to go back to the tower and regroup. Maybe bring in some outside help."

Robin was trying to be calm with his friend, but it seemed to just agitate him more, they didn't understand that he felt responsible for her being taken.

"But I saw Terra…"

"You saw Terra? Was she captured with her?"

The boy wonder was suddenly in his face, practically breathing down his neck, he just wanted them to understand that Terra….

"No, I mean ya I saw her but she wasn't captured, she's working with Slade, she captured Raven."

"Terra's working with Slade?" an incredulous Cyborg asked.

"That is a very bad thing to say about someone Beast Boy." Starfire reprimanded.

"But it's true."

He looked at Robin, trying to search his unreadable expression for any clues as to what he was planning. After a few more moments of standing in the middle of the horror zone that used to be Main Street Beast Boy finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?"

Robin looked at him, truly looked at the green teen for almost a minute before responding.

"We still need to go back to the tower to regroup…"

"But Raven…"

"I understand that you want to rescue her Beast Boy, but we need to get help to take on that thing, I need to get in contact with the Justice league and see if any of them can tell me what that creature was and if there is a way to defeat it."

The teen hung his head, emotions swirling through as battled the thoughts of just ignoring Robin to save her or returning to the Tower and leaving her to whatever fate was in store for the dark girl.

"Come on B, there's nothing more we can do right now."

Cyborg had placed a hand on his shoulder, almost guiding him back towards the tower, and it wasn't until they had arrived back the Beast Boy realized it was because Robin had motioned for the half robotic teen to do so. Maybe Robin saw more than Beast Boy realized and knew that he was on the brink of going AWOL to go rescue Raven.

Back at the tower Beast Boy made an excuse to go to his room but paused outside of the girl's door. He pushed it open cautiously, not really believing that she wouldn't be in there to shoo him out or meditating to the point she was oblivious to her surroundings. The room was still as tidy as it had been the day before when he had entered it, something that seemed like a lifetime ago, with just one subtly difference, there was his green stuffed animal he had given to her for Easter lying atop her pillows. It was clear she had slept with it the night before which brought a sad smile to his face.

Yes he did love her, and it practically killed him that he couldn't save her, couldn't run to her rescue and bring her back safely. The idea of loving this hard Shocked the teenage boy, he never knew he could feel this strongly about someone, especially someone who was supposed to be a teammate and nothing more. Sure Robin and Starfire were dating but it worked for them, they complimented each other's personalities so well, how could he ever hope to have a working relationship with Raven when they got her back, if they got her back.

He walked back out of her room and closed the door firmly before retreating to his own, unaware of Robin watching him from the entryway to the kitchen. The boy wonder knew the pain his friend was going through, but knew of no way to help him through it. Once he watched the teen enter his room and close the door he swiftly went towards his own room where all of the main computers were and got to work on finding out where Raven had been taken and how to defeat the Beast that was guarding her.

She woke up in a darkened cell, at least that's what she perceived it as, the frame of someone standing just beyond the bars that lead to an underground tunnel system by the looks of it. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she wiggled her hand down towards her belt to reach her communicator, it was then she realized she was no longer in her usual attire nor was she able to move.

Her movements must have been louder than she thought for the figure outside the bars turned to look at the tied up form of Raven.

"Good you're awake."

"Terra?"

Raven couldn't believe that Terra was here, or maybe she wasn't gaurding her cell but in a cell of her own. Her mind was too foggy to able to tell which gave her the sense that she had been drugged.

"Slade has been waiting for you to wake up."

"Slade?"

She couldn't actually see Terra's face, but the way she said her next response lead her to think she had rolled her eyes in the process.

"Honestly, is that all you can do? Say names like they're a question? 'Terra?' 'Slade?'" she mimicked her, mocking the fact that Raven was drugged and unable to do anything.

"What he ever saw in you is a mystery to me."

She apparently could see Raven's face which held a confused expression on it, who was Terra talking about?

"Beast Boy you idiot. He chose you when he could have had me. Well that's interesting."

Raven had a bad feeling that she was now talking about her pulsating hands which the dark energy and sprung from at the mention of his name. She had to be better about controlling these feelings or Slade would use it against her, would use Beast Boy against her.

Terra soon turned on her heel and made to walk down one of the corridor's to report her findings to Slade.

"Wait…what's going to happen to me?" Raven called after her, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Oh, you'll see, we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Terra disappeared down the hall leaving Raven to her thoughts, tied up like a slave on a bed that wasn't even comfy. She hoped she would get out of this alive and in one piece just to be able to see him again, her plan to confess her love for him long since forgotten.

(A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing, it makes my day to log in and see each new post. The next chapter won't be posted till mid-June as a sort of random chap thrown in. After that plan for the 4th of July (America's Independence Day) to see the next one.)


	5. Cinco De Mayo

Disclaimer: I own the plot

She didn't know how long she had been there, how many hours she had to endure listing to Slade try to get a rise out of her, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he broke her, before he turned her very being inside out to get what he wanted, and she had a pretty good idea what it was.

She knew a long time had passed since she had seen the sun, or feel the wind on her face, but that didn't top her in believing that her friends would come rescue her, that Beast Boy would come save her. In her time in solitude she had thought of all the things she had left unsaid, all the things that she had left undone. If she got out of this alive, she would….no she wouldn't think like that, not now when all of her strength had to be focused on making sure the darker part of her stayed hidden, even if it killed her to do so.

* * *

"It's been over a month, what is taking so long?"

A very anxious and worried Beast Boy was pacing behind Robin's desk chair in his room.

"There are more tunnels than I thought, I don't want to go charging in there if we're going to get pummeled again and we don't even have an escape route."

"I'll be your escape route." He was trying to over-compensate now, wanting to just get in and find her.

He had spent the last month sulking about the tower when they had not been out fighting against the lower criminals in the city. He knew Robin was close to confining him to the tower since he was distracted during whatever missions they had been on, constantly searching for Terra or the beast that was doing her bidding.

"The Justice League has never seen anything like it, and I'm waiting for Superman to dig something up from the Green Lantern since he wasn't at the meeting. They think it's not of this earth."

"Well obviously it's not of this earth, have you ever seen a mutated Worm thing like that before just waltzing around?"

Robin had started to massage the bridge of his nose, already feeling the onset of a headache he shouldn't even be having. Why couldn't he have been a normal kid, why couldn't he have just gone to school and never discovered Bruce's secret.

He sighed audibly causing Beast Boy to stop his rant and focus back on the boy wonder.

"Have you tried turning into it again? Just so the computer can find a weakness?

"I can't it has to have an altered DNA sequence that my own just doesn't support. That's why I think it's mutated. If it was a normal space pet, like those guard dogs of Starfire's, then I wouldn't have a problem."

Robin just shook his head, he was finally out of ideas, and without knowing more about the beast, they had no way of stopping it and rescuing their friend.

"Go get some sleep Beast Boy, I'll let you know when I find anything out."

The teen hung his head in acceptance and shuffled out of the room. He had slept on Raven's bed as a dog, curled up around the stuffed animal he had given her for Easter, such a short time ago but yet so much had happened. He wondered where she was and how she was doing, he could practically imagine where she was being kept, on a hard bed, chained to it like an animal, while Slade walked around her and continued to badger her psych with questions.

While thinking of this, he heard a voice in the back of his head, barely above a whisper.

"I'm not going to make it. I can't take much more of this. Beast Boy where are you? I…I…"

He tried to hear more but it was like trying to catch water in his hands, it just slipped away. It had definitely been Raven's voice, and she had called for him with her mind. He had a basic layout of where she was as well as the caverns near her.

He transformed immediately back into his teen form and rushed towards his leader's room.

"I know where she is, I know where they're keeping her, but we have to hurry, she's fading fast."

"What…How do you?"

"She spoke to me Robin, like, in my mind, I could hear her, and see what she saw."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the boy but didn't say anything. He gestured towards the linking tunnel layout that was up on the computer screen, and in the center was a massive opening. That was where Beast Boy pointed, and that was where Raven was being held.

"What about the creature?"

"I don't think she's seen it since that day she was taken, or she would have warned me about it."

"Even still we go into this cautiously, we still need time to prep."

"I'm done preparing, I'm going to go rescue her with or without the team."

He stormed out of Robin's room at that point, Robin jumping to his feet as he tried to catch him, but was too late, he had already morphed into a sparrow and flitted out one of the nearby open windows that was trying to catch an early summer's breeze.

Robin balled up a fist and hit the alarm button next to his door, letting out a grunt of frustration in the process. Not feeling any better, he made his way to the living room to meet up with Starfire and Cyborg.

Cyborg had already been into the chips and salsa in preparation of the night's festivities, but it looked like Cinco De Mayo would have to wait for them.

"Raven reached out to Beast Boy in her weakened state giving him her location. He has now gone after her because I refused to act fast enough for him. It's too risky to go after him now and we're just going to have to hope he can do this on his own."

"Wait…"Cyborg said, holding up a finger. "We're just supposed to let him go, with no back-up at all?"

"He broke protocol, I can't risk both of your lives to go save him. He's on a suicide mission."

"But Robin…"

"No Starfire, there are no buts at this point. He chose to put his own feelings in front of the teams, so he has to do this alone. In the meantime, I'll let Superman know so we can hopefully find a way to destroy that beast when we go rescue them both."

"That's if they're still alive." Cyborg retorted, hand's now folded under his chest plate.

"You think I don't know that there's that risk, that he could have killed Raven by doing this. I want to go after him just as much as you do, but I will not be risking our lives in that way."

Cyborg had nothing else to say to that, nor did Star. They watched Robin leave the living room to go alert the man of steel of the latest progress.

When he got to his room it was Bruce that he contacted first though.

"What's wrong Dick?"

"I lost him Bruce, I wasn't finding her fast enough, and I lost him."

It had been years since Bruce Wayne had seen his adopted son cry, and it shocked him to no end to see him torn up this badly.

"Why did he go?"

"I told him w…we had to prepare, to get things re…ready, but he wouldn't listen, he never listens."

There was a flare that sparked in the young Dick Grayson's eyes, putting Bruce once again at ease since it meant that his son, his ex-partner, would stop at nothing to get his teammates back.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Sadly Batman can't help at this point. I'm wait for Clark to get back from the space station to help me out with this bug problem. I will need Alfred though once we have her back. I don't know how well she will be mentally, but he might now a thing or two to restore her to a relative calm."

Bruce nodded, not commenting on the lack of need his own son had of him, preferring to use the almost indestructible Super Man for this job. His heart knew that Dick was protecting him, but his Ego was trying to tell him otherwise.

"I'll do whatever I can to help, and I'll alert Alfred to the situation."

Robin smiled at his mentor, a smile that still warmed the older man's heart to see.

"Thanks Batman."

He clicked the communicator off before sending an email off to Superman. There would not be a steady enough signal at this hour to try to hail the space station so he would just have to hope that in the morning he would have a response.

He didn't sleep the entire night.

* * *

Beast Boy flew off toward Downtown, he remained in the sparrow form since it was light and hard to detect at this hour. As he flew, he continued to silently hope that he wasn't too late, that he would be able to rescue her on time.

He never heard the creature as its tail swung up from one of the newly dug holes in the road and attached a spike into his wing.

He immediately transformed back, falling to the ground, a spike sticking through his hand, and Terra waiting to catch him.

* * *

"Look Raven, your boyfriend has finally come to your rescue, it only took him a month to do so."

Terra's laugh rang out across the cavern as Beast Boy was hauled into her cell unconscious.

"What did you do to him?"

She could feel her anger welling up inside of her, the Dark energy already coming to her hands and trying to free her from her bindings.

"I didn't do anything, but my pet decided it was time to bring you some company. His hand should be fine, eventually."

There was a dark hole in the center of his right hand, blood still pooling out of it.

"Why?"

"Slade doesn't like the progress you're making. Maybe this will give you incentive."

"I'll give you incentive."

Her eyes had gone red now, she had lost control of the thing she had tried to keep from Slade, and was now unsure of why she hadn't let herself go darker sooner, why she hadn't already turn this place upside down with a single thought.

"Get her."

No sooner had the words left Terra's lips, the giant creature had sprung up from one of the tunnels and spit at her, coating her in a sticky goo that restricted her movements.

"Very good Terra, now place the bracelet on her before she gets loose again."

Slade had appeared from the shadows outside of her cell as a piece of metal snicked into place on her wrist.

"Don't bother trying to remove it. It will keep you in this state for as long as I want and you are now under my control. Welcome to the game Raven, you are now a pawn."

She couldn't comprehend what he was saying at this point and didn't try. A part of her knew that she was in trouble, the part of her that remembered that she loved Beast Boy and Had yet to tell him, that same part that could still partly see through the red eyes of her evil self and knew she would just have to wait for her team.

They should be there any second now.

Right?

(a/n: My Cinco de Mayo chapter. : ) I wanted to give ya'll a special treat, and myself since I'm almost done with finals. See ya perhaps next month with that chapter I originally promised. R&R)


	6. Mother's Day

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more.

Slade had been using her like a pet, treating her slightly better than he did the worm, but not by much. With her in the condition of constant fury, she was afraid that she would lash out and hurt Beast Boy, if he had actually been anywhere near her that is.

Beast Boy had seen the transformation only once before and knew that it did not bode well for anyone. The fact that Slade had placed some kind of control bracelet on her, allowing him to turn her fury on and off whenever he desired just proved how bad it was. He didn't have long to think of a way to release Raven from it though before he was dragged off to a different part of the caves and immediately hooked up to a machine. A sharp needle was shoved into the vein running along the inside of his right wrist as a purplish liquid poured into his blood stream.

He had no idea that he had passed out or how long for that matter, but when the room came back into focus, Slade was eagerly sitting next to his cot, he couldn't even call it a bed with as tiny as it was.

"I assume you tried to figure out where my new friend came from?"

Slade didn't even wait for Beast Boy to answer before continuing on with whatever rant he had been planning for this moment.

"The liquid we injected you with is actually a mutant strand of DNA, taken from a creature close to where you were attacked. You should now be able to mimic my pet and help your friends defeat it."

This sounded like an out to the teen who leapt on it immediately without thinking it through. Sure enough, when he transformed into the feral worm, a sharp jolt went through his brain, turning him back into the teenager he was before.

Beast Boy had reverted on his hand and knees, trying to suppress tremors that wanted to rack through his body.

'What happened?'

As if Slade was inside the boy's head, he gave the unknowing response to the still kneeling teen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, while you were sleeping, my dear friend Terra helped me to implant a small chip into your brain that will allow me to control when and what you transform into. Isn't that fun? You can only turn into my worm until you have the serum injected into you that reverses the process, too bad there isn't any made up though."

It was hard to suppress the rage that was building inside of him as his body continued to try to shake of the linger tremors of the electrical jolt.

"When you turn into my worm, if you do not do as I say, not only will you revert back to your weaker self, but I will send the ever angry Raven to finish the job, take the fall, and possibly be killed for your failure."

"You would never risk her like that, she's too valuable to you."

Beast Boy had shouted in anger, trying to pick himself up off the ground in the process.

"True, but slip up once and I will. Think of it as your incentive to do as I wish. You are the one missing piece to this entire game Beast Boy. Just think, what would your dear mother want you to do had she survived the accident, the accident you could have saved her from? Would she want you to put the life of the one you love, yes even I can see that you love her, in such danger?"

Beast Boy had crumpled back into a heap on the ground, no longer able to keep himself up as a red-eyed Raven walked into his cell.

It was obvious that she was still under Slade's control but for a brief second, Beast Boy swore he saw those bright red eyes turn normal.

"I'm sorry Raven," he spoke at first before bowing his head in defeat. "Fine Slade, I'll do whatever you ask, just don't hurt her."

The red eyes flickered again as a black energy formed around her pale hands instead of the new red energy. It was gone in an instant, but was there long enough for the other teen to see it. He had to find a way to reach Raven, to get her to admit her feelings to him, he just needed time.

(A/N: Sorry for the late Mother's Day Chapter. Thank you to everyone who have reviewed and been following this story.)


	7. Memorial Day

Disclaimer: I own the plot only. The rest does not belong to me.

Warning: This chapter does contain suggestions of rape.

It had been over a month since Raven was taken and only a few weeks since Beast Boy had left. When he didn't come back the next day Robin assumed he was captured and started figuring his rescue into the plans as well. An email from Terra confirmed that they had Beast Boy which allowed Robin to update his team, or what was left of it, completely.

He had just logged into his email when a new message appeared in his inbox.

* * *

**New Advancements**

From: Tearing_the_Earth

To: Boy_Wonder_Cape

* * *

Hello Robin,

Just an update on your friends for you. Beast Boy has submitted to his new body, he is now one of Slade's pets, and Raven is completely under his control as well. There is some type of connection between them that Slade is exploiting so unless if you want the rest of your team killed I suggest you let Slade have what he wants.

Terra

* * *

What the hell was she talking about? What did Slade want that Robin had yet to give him? Multiple things came to mind but to be sure he decided to send an email back hoping it would be outlined for him.

* * *

**Slade wants?**

From: Boy_Wonder_Cape

To: Tearing_The_Earth

* * *

Hello Terra,

To what are you referring to when you said give Slade what he wants? Maybe if I had an idea we could start negotiating for my teammates lives.

Robin

* * *

He sent it immediately, hoping he wouldn't have to wait long for a response from the psycho blond. He decided that while he waited he would check through his notes on the beast and Slade.

Superman had sent a message the following day saying that there had been no record of the giant creature that had been gracing headlines in both Gotham and Metropolis. None of the Justice League members had a clue what to do about it either, but Superman asked to be kept posted in case if Robin needed an assist in stopping said beastie.

Now with Beast Boy infected with whatever DNA this creature had, there was no telling the other horrors that Slade was keeping hidden. Another thing to factor in was Raven was under his control? What in the world did that mean?

Terra saw when the email had come in, and yet chose to let her ex-leader sweat it out. Slade had actually never made demands, only wanting Robin's head as his top priority, but trying to convince him to come to the caves alone would be another thing entirely. He would never agree to it is the better choice of wording.

He would make sure that he was followed, that there was an escape route, and that Raven and Beast Boy would be safely rescued as well as himself unharmed all in one go. From what they had already pulled from the green teen was that his leader had already gone to the Justice League and was in close contact with both Superman and Batman which could cause problems if a fight did ensue. Both heroes were fiercely protective of the boy to which the blond could see why.

She got up from her computer chair to report to Slade about the email. He knew that she was sending updates to Robin about his friends, actually encouraged her to do so, saying that if she put enough remorse into her letters that Robin would believe he could save her as well, just another pawn in the great big chess match between them.

Terra was alright with being used in this way, it was easier playing along with Slade than it had been being a Titan. All the rules for one was annoying, Robin constantly drilling into her that she had to keep her guard up or she'd die. Then one day she had been cornered by Slade.

If the Titans knew what had happened that day they would have said she was kidnapped, but she chose to go with him. The time she spent away from the Titans for the first time would have been classified as brainwashing and rape, yet Slade didn't do anything that she didn't want him to. The first time may have been border-line rape since she was scared, but he continuously told her not to worry, that he would always be there for her, and he was.

After training under Slade, her Earth powers were stronger than ever, and eventually he told her to go back to the titans. She at first thought he was rejecting her, that she had done something wrong, until he gave her the communicator to keep him updated on everything that went on inside the tower. She knew then that she was now part of the game and she accepted it. Since capturing Raven though, he had barely touched her except the small peck on her forehead for a job well done. Now, he spent all of his time with that Goth witch while she was shunned in the background. What was worse, Terra had no idea what he was doing to Raven.

Terra arrived outside of Raven's cell door, her having been moved to a completely enclosed cell since her red matter was triggered. She knocked lightly before being told to enter. The door swung in to allow her to proceed forward and she walked in cautiously, head bent at a forty-five degree angle, eyes trained on the ground.

"What is it Terra?"

This was her permission to look up at Slade, all part of his psychological brainwashing he did on all of his prisoners.

"I sent the email as requested. Robin now wishes to know what your terms are to return his friends."

"Have you sent a response yet?"

His voice came from the shadows, somewhere in front of her, and yet he was not there.

"Not yet, I was waiting till you had given me permission to send a response."

"Excellent. Email he at once letting him know what I want, what I've always wanted."

"For him to come alone?"

"Precisely. Dismissed."

She turned to walk back out and was almost clear of the door before she heard Slade speak to her again.

"Oh and Terra, go be hospitable to our young male visitor. I'm willing to bet he sorely misses your company."

But do you? She silently asked herself before nodding her head and continuing out the door and back to her room.

* * *

**A Gift**

From: Tearing_The_Earth

To: Boy_Wonder_Cape

* * *

Hello Robin,

Slade requests your presence here, in the caves, alone. He asks that you do not bring anyone with you, no back up, not even alerting the Justice League of your whereabouts. We will be sending you a time and location soon. Enjoy the fireworks.

Terra

* * *

She sent the message and shut off her pc, stretching in the process. She missed the light of day, and the feel of the breeze, but she knew she would get to see the stars before the night was out.

Glancing at her clock, Terra noted in was already six.

'Feeding time.'

She changed into a shorter tank top, one that revealed more mid-riff than thought possible, and had made sure to leave her bra off. If she stretched again, the underside of her breasts could clearly be seen as well as the shadow of her areolas.

Her shorts were just as low cut, proving to be no more than a bit of clothing barely covering her skin. She had decided to go commando as well since it was one of the few things that turned her ex on, as little clothing as possible.

She left her room in a languid fashion, not trying to rush what was going to happen, trying to turn herself on with the thought of Slade being the one to accept her into his room instead of Beast Boy. Yes she had been brainwashed, brainwashed into thinking that the adult loved her and her kinky ways, but he was ever dominant over her and she was fine with it.

After making a few turns down different corridors she arrived outside of the enlarged cell made especially for the teen. It was enclosed as well, to keep him from seeing how many guards were posted outside of his cell at any given time and to keep him disoriented from time. His meals were all the same, same food, same drink, so he never knew if he was eating breakfast or dinner.

The guard, after looking her up and down appreciatively, let her into the locked cell where Beast Boy sat on a cot wearing a metal bracelet on his leg which was connected to a thick chain bolted into the floor. Even if he turned into the giant worm, he would never be able to pull free of it since it connected to his spiked tail upon transformation and the chain glowed with electricity, effectively shocking the boy back into his teenage self.

He saw her enter, noticed what she was wearing and knew why she was there before she even opened her mouth.

"Go away Terra. It's bad enough I'm in here but I won't be sullied by the likes of you."

"So now I'm garbage to you?"

In the past he would be sweet with her, a calming presence as he would slyly get his hand in her pants. Normally if she was angry she would not be willing for any type of sexual release, or that was the case until Slade got ahold of her.

The earth under the cot he was sitting on tilted, causing the boy to fall to the floor where he was immediately anchored down by the rock he was now sitting on. It dragged him across the floor and to the nearest wall, still close enough so the chain would not strain against his leg painfully, but placing him at a very vulnerable position for her.

She walked up next to him, the fear clearly shown in his eyes as Terra leaned in to whisper in one of his pointy ears.

"I've secretly wondered what it would feel like to have my way with you on my terms."

His eyes widened as she soon blocked what little light was given to the room with more of her earth powers, and with the room dark he was now completely helpless to the blond vixen.

There was a light in the center of the cell that cast shadows around the rim of the circular room. She watched from within herself as Slade would go in and out of the darkness, moving closer yet keeping his distance from her red form.

From behind her red eyes, Raven was able to still think clearly enough to understand the Slade was afraid of her powers, but intrigued at the possibilities of what they might do. He was using Beast Boy against her, and her against him. Somehow, he had figured out that they were attached in a way even they didn't know or wouldn't accept out loud.

"I'm sorry we have to keep you chained like this my dear. A terrible time we live in though, and I still have not quite gotten the hang of turning off those lovely red eyes of yours. We could always bring in that boyfriend of yours,"

Her eyes immediately dimmed to normal as the red energy that glowed on her hands turned back to her normal black.

"Well that is interesting," Slade commented. "To bad he's with Terra right now, engaging in some extra-curricular activities."

The red was immediately back, flaring up brighter than ever before.

"Ah, the jealous type? We will have to rectify that."

"What do you want from me?"

The words came out slightly raspy, she had no need to speak within the past few weeks and so her voice was obviously unused.

"I want you completely Raven. You need to submit to my every will and wish to ensure his safety. Can you do that?"

He was now next to her, she could reach out and touch him if she wished but her bracelet would shock her if she made any movement that he wouldn't allow.

Slade reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingers. Raven only wanted to hurl the energy matter at him and resisted the urge to flinch away from his touch.

"Can you Raven?"

Seeing no other way around it, Raven leaned her head into his now open palm.

"Excellent."

Raven retreated inside of her mind as Slade drew even closer and overtook her.

What did Terra mean by enjoy the fireworks? Yes it was Memorial Day, but there normally was never any fireworks in the city.

A couple keystrokes, and Robin pulled up the events of the day for Jump City. Toward the end of the list, a fireworks display was supposed to commence near Town Hall. Robin's eyes immediately widened as he jumped up from his desk chair and ran to the living room.

"Starfire, Cyborg, meeting now!"

The two other teens drifted into the room from their own quarters, both looking worried at Robin's sudden outburst. Neither teen had seen him within the last few days, putting a strain on his relationship with them both.

"What's up Robin?"

"Slade plans to attack tonight, at the Town Hall ceremony for the mayor."

"How do you know this?"

Starfire gave him a questioning look, wondering silently if all of that time spent holed up in his room was starting to effect his way of thinking.

"I received another letter from Terra. Beast Boy has been injected with the same DNA as that creature, and Raven is under Slade's complete control. In her final email she said to enjoy the fireworks and the only fireworks in town are there."

"But what if it's a trap Robin? We can't afford to lose anyone else, I mean look at us bro, we can barely fight a batch of robbers right now."

Cyborg was starting to get on his nerves, he knew that the situation was hopeless, but if he could rescue at least one of them, maybe they could work on saving the other, they just needed a plan.

"Let's go into this with an open mind. I'll call in some back up from our honorary titans, and we can go at this differently. Maybe Aqua Lad can talk to it."

"It's clearly not a water dweller Robin, call in Mas and Menos, they may be able to help us out."

""I'll give them a call as well. Dismissed!"

The other two teens went back to their rooms as Robin made his way back to his own. He resumed his original position behind his computer screen.

* * *

**Town Hall!**

From: Boy_Wonder_Cape

To: Mas_Y_Menos

* * *

Hey guys,

Nessisitamos to uh…. nevermind. We need you to meet us at Town Hall at 8 PM tonight. Expect a fight against Slade just in case. See you guys there.

Robin

* * *

He sent it away quickly before sending the same thing to Batman and Superman, asking that if they could spare the time to quickly make it here before sundown. He wanted them to go over his notes and possibly help him plan a way to keep from losing any more members of his team.

After the emails had been sent out, Robin laid down his bed and closed his eyes for the first time in the last three days. He drifted into an uneasy sleep plagued by visions of finding the corpses of his friends.

Slade had left the girl dozing, the blood of her maidenhead soaking his pants as he walked towards his own rooms for a quick shower. He nodded to the guard outside of Beast Boy's cell who nodded back before knocking on the cell door. This was Terra's warning to finish up and let the boy sleep, he would expect her in the main tunnel in twenty minutes, redressed and clean, so they could continue their preparations for tonight.

His quarters split into three separate chambers, a bedroom holding a king mattress and a small chest for minor clothing, a bathroom which held a natural underground waterfall for him to shower in and wash his clothes since the water rushed away under the floor unseen after gathering in a small pool, and a main common area that held a small couch and a bookshelf. He had his food brought to him by one of his faithful minions from topside. All light sources in the cave were battery operated or oil lamps unless if there was a skylight due to the shift in the earth.

He stepped in under the rushing water, allowing the heat from the earth's core which warmed the stream to pour over his bruised body. Raven had put up a fight that was for sure, and in the process had left some marks that he would treasure for some time. They reminded him of the marks Terra had left on him the first time, one turning into a scar on his shoulder from her teeth.

His shower was cut short knowing there was still a lot to plan for tonight's activities. He stepped out from the waterfall, grabbed the towel sitting at the edge of the pool, and wrapped his waist in it before heading into his bedroom to grab a new set of clothes. He was soon dressed and heading back into the main chamber where Terra was already sitting in one of the chairs at the planning table, blueprints scattered all over the surface.

"Excellent Terra, let's begin."

Darkness soon fell over Jump City as the Titans covered every corner of Town Hall. Mas and Menos showed up, laughing at Robin's lack of Spanish technique but were soon put in their place by Cyborg.

The fireworks were due to go off any second, causing Robin's nerves to feel fried. He was sure that Slade was due to turn up any second, but he didn't know where and hated having his team scattered so much. To make matter's worse neither Batman nor Superman were able to get away from their respective cities.

A loud shriek was heard as the first firework was let loose into the air.

"I want to thank the citizens of Jump City…"

The Mayor could be heard in the background as more fireworks were let loose into the air, almost drowning out his voice.

"Be ready Titans, he could be anywhere."

Robin was trying to sound confident when he spoke into the communicator, but inside he was trembling, they still had no way of defeating the giant worm creatures.

He shook his head to clear it, one of those creatures was actually Beast Boy.

The Mayor was almost done with his speech, his ending line would set off the climax of the fireworks and still Slade had not shown himself. Maybe Robin misinterpreted what Terra was trying to tell him.

"Hey Robin, we're getting some activity down here in the sea. I think they're coming your way."

"Thanks Aqua Lad."

He heard multiple voices on the communicator as each of his teammates sounded off their confirmations to the new information.

They were forced to sit and wait for a few more moments before a string of Spanish was heard over the communicator, it stopped though as quickly as it had started.

"Cyborg, what's happened to the twins?"

"They're gone Robin! There's a huge hole in the ground where they were covering. He's taken them Robin."

What could he want with them?

A sudden look of realization crossed the masked teen's face as his eyes grew wide. Slade was collecting the Titans. If that was the case though, who was next?

"Titans, fall back."

"What about the twin Robin?"

"We need to regroup Starfire, we will get them back though."

The communicator went silent as he headed back to their prearranged meeting point. Cyborg was already there waiting for him, but where was Starfire?

As if on command a crackling sound started coming from his utility belt. Robin pulled his communicator back out as Terra's voice filled the little speaker.

"Hello Robin, I stumbled across a friend of yours and wouldn't you know it, she fired at me. Well, Raven wouldn't stand for any of that so not only did Beast Boy capture those insane twins of yours, but Starfire is now being dragged back to her cell by Raven as we speak. I hoped you liked the fireworks."

Static suddenly filled the communicator and then went dead. It took all of Robin's self-control not to hurl the tiny device or crush it in his hand. How in the world did they outsmart us this time?

"What are we going to do now Robin?"

"We need a full team meeting. Call everyone to the tower that is still in Jump City."

Cyborg nodded in confirmation as he and Robin made their way back to the tower. Neither said anything to the other as both were deep in thought on how Slade was able to stay one step ahead of them.

"I must thank you again my friend, you have been very valuable to me."

Slade held a glass of wine out in toast to the teen across the table from him.

"How did you come up with that nice little program?"

"That was easy, it has been sitting in their files for a while now, and no one has noticed it. I planted it while I was trying to 'debug' Cyborg. It was actually Beast Boy who planted it for me in the first place."

"Well done!"

A chirp was heard from the boy's side as Slade leaned back in his chair.

"Go, pretend to be a part of their team. I will see you when you are finished."

"Yes Slade."

Four robotic spider arms were set loose from their confines as they pulled up the short teen. Gizmo proceeded down the cave towards the Titan's Tower and the rest of the heroes that waited there.

(A/N: Well? Please Review if you're reading along with the rest of us. :) )


	8. Father's Day

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

It took two weeks of planning, but with Gizmo's help, Robin was almost positive that he had found a way to rescue Starfire, and Beast Boy. He still had no idea how he would rescue Raven, but he would come to that bridge when it came.

Robin was actually surprised by how helpful the evil teen had been, especially since normally Gizmo was constantly trying to take over the Titan Tower. He slightly suspected that Gizmo had a crush on Raven though and was hoping to get in the good graces of the Titans by helping Robin to start the rescue plan.

He shrugged this off and quickly powered up his email to send a message to Bruce.

* * *

**Father's Day!**

From: Dick_Wayne

To: Bruce_Wayne

* * *

Hello Bruce,

Just wishing you a Happy Father's Day since I won't be able to visit the manor tonight. My studies are going well and I hope to get at least a 75% on my upcoming test. I've been studying with an unlikely partner to give me a better chance. I don't like him all that much, but when this is all over maybe he'll realize that my friends and I just want to help him out as well. I'll talk to you later Bruce.

Love,

Dick

* * *

"Who is it from?"

"Dick, wishing me a Happy Father's day."

"It's a shame Master Dick will not be able to attend dinner tonight. What's this about studies?"

"Dick knows that our main emails are subject to random searches, he is talking about his team. It loosely translates to…My plan is going well and I hope to get 2 of the 3 members that were taken back. I'm working with an old enemy to help with my plan and give it a higher success rate. I don't like him that much, but maybe when it's all over he will realize that we could use him on the team."

"I wonder who with whom he has partnered with."

"There's only one I know of that he can't stand, so he must be desperate to get back Starfire if he went to him."

"Whom Sir?"

"Gizmo."

Alfred seemed a little taken aback at the mention of the rambunctious teen.

"Has he not been working with the man called Slade."

"He had, but maybe Dick knows something we don't."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'll look into it and possibly go out tonight to meet Clark."

"Very well sir. Will that be all?"

"For now Alfred, thank you."

* * *

The board was set thanks to Gizmo, as Slade sat back in his chair gazing at the impressive Chess Board in front of him every few seconds. He knew Robin planned to attack that afternoon and his pets were already in place. If Robin did not deviate from his plan then the rest of the Titans would be his leaving the masked teen all alone.

A quite laugh escaped from Slade's mouth as he could practically taste the capture of the Titans, and the ultimate downfall of Robin, maybe even causing him to give himself up.

Slade pushed his black queen to a check position of the white king and sat back again. He glanced towards the wall and noticed there was only a few seconds left before the plan would be in motion.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

"Titan's Go!"

Robin had positioned his newest team around as many of the holes in the city, leaving himself and Cyborg at the one in the center where Raven was supposed to be held.

The teen's jumped down into the hole, hoping to search the caverns of the underground and release their captured friends. They made it as far as the first empty cell before Robin's communicator went off.

"Robin, its Jynx. We're being attacked down here by that giant worm. It's already captured Gizmo and his team. We can't last much…."

It went dead before she could finish her sentence. Robin clenched the device in his hand tightly and then started running further into the labyrinth, checking each cell as he went, trying to get ahold of as many of the teens as possible.

"Abort the mission, if you are not under attack then get out now, those under attack need to retreat."

No one confirmed back.

This seemed to spur him on even faster. Maybe if he could find Raven, then she could help…she'd been down here the longest and with her powers maybe she had already found a weak point against those things. He couldn't give up.

"ROBIN!"

Cyborg had shouted at him as a giant green creature was closing in on them.

"It's B. I can't fight my best friend."

"You have to Cyborg, he's under Slade's control now. We need to at least knock him unconscious to get him out of here."

"We don't even know if we can knock him out."

"We have to try."

Cyborg nodded his head at Robin before changing his robotic arm into a blaster.

"I'm sorry B."

He let loose a rapid fire of plasma shots, aimed all over his friend's body, hoping to knock him out or at least weaken him, feeling guilty as every shot connected.

Beast Boy's current form let out a monstrous yell as his tail whipped up from behind him and hit the side of Cyborg's face. He truly was no longer the green boy they called their friend.

His tail had hit a major circuit board in Cyborg's head, causing him to immediately power down. He crashed to the ground and Robin froze. His entire team had been defeated, and he was next, what more did he have to fight for?

Beast Boy yelled again causing him to snap out of his trance. He ran for it…abandoning his friend…his team…the girl he loved…and everyone else. He had to get to the tower, had to contact Batman, if only to say goodbye.

* * *

"Come to Gotham now, we'll figure out a way to get your team back."

Bruce's cold voice was like an iceberg in the middle of the see and Dick clung to it.

"I can't let you do that. These are my friends, it's my responsibility."

"Then take responsibility and ask for help. This is no longer about you but about the rest of the Justice League as well. You've put all of their sidekicks in danger as well now..."

He was finally yelling at him, something he tried not to do unless if the boy was not grasping the concept.

"You need to stop putting your feelings first and starting thinking about your team as a whole."

"You think I haven't been doing that?! That it kills me every day they are gone?!"

"You sought help from someone you knew to be working with Slade in the past, what made you think he wouldn't be now?"

"I didn't think…"

"That's right you didn't, and for that your entire team is now in his hands as are the rest of the teen heroes."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's past the point of sorry Robin…I thought you were old enough to know better."

"I AM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, and for that I'm pulling you from Jump City. If you are not home by tomorrow morning I will send Superman to come get you."

"But my team…"

"The Justice league will take care of it from here on out. You're benched Robin. Come home."

The call ended as Robin stared at his blank monitor. He had failed…and now Bruce was making him come back to the manor…there was nothing left to fight for…he might as well surrender.

'Ding.'

A new email pulled up on the screen.

* * *

**Failure!**

From: Tearing_the_Earth

To: Boy_Wonder_Cape

* * *

Hello Robin,

As you noticed, you failed today. You failed as a Team Leader, as a Friend, a boyfriend, and most importantly a son. I know he's upset with you, we're tapped into your feed and even as you read this I see the shock registering on your face. Gizmo was a plant, someone we placed inside to make sure that you would fail and we weren't disappointed. Your friends will never see their freedom and we will find you in Gotham City, not even the Justice League or your adopted father Bruce Wayne will stop us.

See you around Robin,

Terra

* * *

He had found a new reason to fight thanks to Terra…and he would do it using the Bat cave. He would fight for their Independence!

A/N: R&R please!


	9. 4th of July

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

(A/N: I want to thank all of you who have commented and been with me through this story. I'm constantly trying to push my writing techniques to new levels and your feedbacks encourage me and let me know if the style is working or not. This story is not only meant for my own selfishness, but for my fans and devoted Readers. :) )

July 4th, the day America won her Independence so long ago, and now Robin planned to give his friends that same Independence from Slade.

Batman had ordered his sidekick home, and Robin obeyed, under protest that is. No sooner had he entered the Batcave, he received another tongue lashing from his mentor followed immediately by a silent treatment. Knowing the older man as he did, he wasn't sure which was scarier and which hurt more.

Bruce was his father first and Batman second, but with the way he had messed up in the last few months, it was a wonder that even Alfred was still speaking to him. He felt lost in the immense mansion, and sought refuge in one of the many outside buildings containing a pool. It was one of the few things he missed while he was being Robin in Jump City, Leader of the Titans and keeper of Titan Tower. While at the Tower, he would spend hours training in the workout room, but there was no pool for him to relax and think at the same time. He was allowed this luxury only at Wayne manor which he abused immediately.

He had found one of his old swim trunks in a cupboard next to a pair of blue towels which still smelled as if Alfred had taken them from the wash that morning. Knowing the butler though, he probably had in anticipation of Dick's arrival.

He stripped down in the changing room and donned the pair of simple trunks before heading back out to the crisp water. The sun had yet to hit the glass windows to warm the interior, but this particular pool was heated all year for Dick's enjoyment. He did truly enjoy being home and missed it while in Jump City.

Dick dived in and swam a few laps before rolling onto his back to float. He stared up at the porcelain ceiling, tracing the details with his eyes and remembering the layout in his mind. The constellations were painted in here and he easily found and named all of them before turning back over and doing a few more laps. It was the closest he had gotten to relaxation in so long that Dick started to forget why he was even there in the first place, wondering where Starfire was and what she was possibly doing. It was then that everything came rushing back, causing Dick to have a panic attack in the middle of the deep end.

As the images of Starfire in pain rushed into his head, his training in swimming went out and Dick soon found himself struggling to stay above water. No one knew that he was in the pool house so if he drowned then it could be hours or days before they found him. This caused him to panic even more before a voice filled his head.

"You need to relax. You need to find your center and calm down. We are all fine, and we can't wait to be saved. Robin, you need to relax first and figure out a plan."

Dick did relax, and he swam back above the surface before swimming to the shallow end. It wasn't until he was on the steps that he realized that the voice had been Raven's. Had she contacted him in the same way that she had done to Beast Boy before he had lost him to Slade?

He got out of the pool to get a floatable lounger, placing it in the water before seating himself upon it and lying back to stare up at the ceiling once more.

If it had been Raven, how had she contacted him? Beast Boy had said she had been fading fast when she showed him the picture of the tunnels, so what changed?

He tried calling out to her with his mind, first relaxing completely and then probing, while feeling like an idiot the entire time, for any sense that she might be there. He didn't know how much time had passed while he sat there and listened to everything in his mind, but Raven did not speak to him again.

Opening his eyes once more, Dick saw that the sun had moved to shine into the first set of windows. He gave up trying to contact Raven again and got out of the pool to head back up to the mansion. It was a long walk, but something he need to calm his anxious mind.

Alfred informed him that Bruce was in his Study once he walked in, so instead of heading to his room he decided a trip to the Batcave was in order.

* * *

Raven had been keeping an open mind while in her evil state, not yet showing her full powers to Slade so that she could keep a lookout for Robin's mental aura. It took him almost drowning for it to flare since the boy normally had a high barrier around his mind to keep out possible intruders. As it was she would have been kicked out immediately if he hadn't of felt calmer when he heard her voice.

She kept the link short for fear of one of the other teens in the cells nearby of catching her own mind probing outwards and reporting it to Slade, causing him to punish her again. He had not done so since Starfire was caught though and she was glad for it.

The incident had left her emotionally traumatized and she would wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, his phantom body still pressed against her in a way that she knew no one else would be allowed to do, not even Beast Boy.

The fact that Raven couldn't even reach out to the green teen mentally also caused her stress. She knew he was still alive if Terra was to be believed, but she didn't like listening to the blonde's stories about their recent activities. Terra was getting a kick out of having Beast Boy in any way shape or form at any given time, and held it over the dark teen's head at every chance she got. If Raven ever got free, Terra would be the first she killed.

This thought caused her negative energy to flare, bringing about a darker reddish glow than had ever been seen before, boarding on black at some points even. It wasn't her usual black either, but seemed somewhat sinister even in Raven's mind.

Apparently this triggered a reaction somewhere in the building as Slade had just appeared outside her door, his silhouette could be made out against the lights behind him.

"Hello Raven, what were you just thinking about."

Of her own accord, Raven's head dropped, her eyes downcast and away from his face. He had truly damaged her when he had taken her virginity in such a cruel fashion and she felt like she was 5 years old again and her father was berating her for not properly controlling her energy. The same thing was happening all over again.

"It was nothing. I guess I'm just over tired."

"I've noticed you haven't been sleeping, and it makes me wonder what's been keeping you awake."

"Just missing my bed is all, the comfort and privacy of my own room."

"Oh, didn't you know? Your room now belongs to me."

Shock crossed Raven's face, she didn't know that Robin had been completely evicted from Titans Tower. This seemed to please Slade as he continued on, his hands behind his back as he walked towards her.

"Your friend Gizmo found something on your bed that we thought you might like back to let you sleep a bit better."

He tossed the green stuffed animal at the foot of Raven's bed, her almost constant red energy calming into its normal black form before disappearing completely.

"There now, see? I can be a reasonable person. I gave you something you want, even when you wouldn't tell me that it was what you wanted. Now, it's your turn to give me what I want."

"What's that?" She tried to keep her voice even, though she was shaking mentally on the inside as her other selves rallied around her. Each one trying to lend her their strength as his own mental powers forced into her mind.

"You know what I want Raven."

He said this both aloud, as it resonated in the landscape of her mind as well. Yes he hadn't touched her since that night, but it did not mean he wouldn't do it again to gain power over her.

With her body no longer putting out her dark aura, Slade swooped upon her like a massive bird of prey. She blocked her mind as he blocked her vision.

* * *

The computer in the Batcave took no time at all to load before Dick had pulled up every one of Bruce's files regarding the last few months. Everything about Slade, his work with DNA mutations, how Gizmo fit into all of it. Every shred of documentation that Dick had found as Robin was stored in the computer, as well as everything Bruce had been able to dig up that he hadn't been able to find.

He pounded his fist on the desk, berating himself that he should have looked harder for all the information, and instead, it took his own mentor to show him up. Bruce had managed to connect all of the pieces where Dick had failed to. He truly had failed his team as a leader, but that was in the past now and he would do whatever it took to liberate his friends from their hell.

Clicking into Gizmo's file, he discovered that the teen never really stopped reporting in to Slade. He remembered back to that first night that he had sat there, next to Cyborg, listening intently to Robin's plan, even suggesting a few things outright. No wonder Slade had known they were coming, Gizmo had them perfectly wrapped on his doorstep. He truly felt like an idiot now, but continued forward through the files.

There was another folder labeled 'Terra' which jumped out next at the teen. He double clicked on the file and was swarmed by images of the girl from when she was dating Beast Boy to back when she looked about five and outside a Buddhist temple. She really had been traveling the world and from what it seemed, all alone in the process. Dick had always felt bad over the fact that he was never able to help her to control her powers, and now it seemed the pair would forever be forced to fight against each other.

He left her folder open as he pursued the other files on the computer more quickly. Printing everything he came across so he could further study it in the pool house, Dick felt the formations of a plan forming. He grabbed all of the papers regarding Terra, Gizmo, Slade, and the tunnel system before leaving the Batcave through another entrance and following a half-hidden path to his sanctuary.

He only poured over the notes for another hour before his brain finally decided to show him a path that he had overlooked. Slade wanted Robin back as his apprentice more than likely, and what better way to get his team back than to give Slade exactly what he wanted? It was time to bring out _Red X_.

* * *

Everything was quite in Titan Tower when Slade arrived. Expecting Robin to be somewhere nearby, he had Terra search the tower for him. After coming up empty handed though, it was then he realized that the teen had left Jump City in defeat.

Walking over to the couch in front of the large screen T.V., he placed his feet upon the coffee table and grabbed the only remote nearby. A simple click of a button, and suddenly a face filled the screen that he had not seen in a very long time.

"So you have decided then?"

"I have, return my friends to the tower, and I will join you once again."

"My dear Robin, or should I call you Red X? No matter, I can't just release your old team back to you without knowing that you plan to commit 100% to me."

"Let's just say I give my word."

Sigh. "Very well then."

Slade picked up a walkie that had been secured to his belt before placing it near his mouth.

"Terra, initiate plan R dash SC317."

"Ready when you are."

He glanced back at the face on the screen, pulling the device away from his head a little.

"Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Red X was suddenly behind him, as silent as the darkness that bore him. He seemed poised for an attack, but Slade had sent Terra away immediately after she had not found the boy wonder, and it was no mystery as to why she did not.

"I will still be keeping collateral against you."

"You sneak."

A smile could almost be seen on Slade's face before he began to talk again, his voice still holding a cheerful note to it.

"You do remember those nanites I placed into your friends what seems so long ago?"

He waited for the teen's answer, but since it did not seem like it was going to come anytime soon he forged forward.

"I deactivated all of them as you recall, and until recently every one of you still had them in your blood. Once I took your friends, I removed them completely from all but two of the people you hold dear."

"Beast Boy and Raven."

It wasn't a question, but more of a statement which caused Slade to just nod his head.

"You always were a smart boy. Yes, both of them have the nanites in their blood, with one modification though. This ensures that if you decide to go noble again, it won't be possible. Your friend Gizmo has made a minor adjustment to theirs, one that you will not be able to duplicate without his help. In short, they are mine to control until I am satisfied."

"He's not my friend, and what about the one's still in my body?"

"They were reactivated the moment you showed yourself."

Something rustled behind him, causing both of them to glance behind the teen's right shoulder.

"Robin, is that you?"

He was shocked by the fact that it was Starfire standing there, her face filled with so many different emotions, fear swirling in her eyes as she looked at Slade. Something had happened to the bright, happy girl he knew and loved, and by the way she cringed when Slade stepped closer to her.

"You have such a pretty girlfriend here, she held so much fire inside of her, so much so that I could not resist having just a taste."

"Monster."

"I'd be careful if I were you. I might have to reconsider my offer of releasing her."

He bowed his head in defeat to Slade, his new mentor, and awaited his first order. Confusion crossed Starfire's face as she watched the one person she had hoped to rescue her fall victim to the man who had spent the last few months torturing her both body and soul.

* * *

Bruce found the note in the Batcave from his son almost as soon as he was told he had left.

_Bruce, _

_ I went to go rescue my team. IF it goes as planned, I need you to go to Titans Tower and bring everyone back to the manor. They will all need Alfred's help in one way or another. From the little time I spent with Slade in the past, the girls will be very skittish around men so be calm._

_Dick_

"Alfred, prepare the guest rooms. We will be expecting the rest of the Titans."

"Should I ready the First Aid?"

"Just in case. From what I know of Slade, Starfire and Raven may be the ones who will need your help more than any."

"Yes sir."

(A/N: This chapter went a little haywire on me towards the end. Next chapter will be posted next month. R&R)


	10. 10 (Happy Birthday Mum)

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

(A/N: Hey all. I know I've been focusing the story on Robin a lot lately but once Raven was captured I didn't want it from her perspective or the chapters would have been shorter and much darker. Going with Beast Boy made it lighter and remember that they still don't truly know how the other feels. After BB was captured, Robin became my focal point up until now. He is now in there with the both of them and I can get back to Raven telling the story. Hope this helped in explaining where the story was going for those of you confused. : ) )

She saw him pass her cell, the figure dressed in Black with a Red X upon him. Raven was shocked to see him here, hoping that Robin would have barged into the underground with the Justice League in tow, and yet it seemed that he came in alone and without a plan at all. She wanted to reach out to him, maybe even utter a word to him, a question even, asking him what the hell he was doing there and what he planned on doing to get them out.

"Don't worry."

Raven hadn't even said anything to him, and yet he seemed to know what she was thinking. Slade walked him farther past her cell and around a corner out of sight. She tried to open her mind to keep tabs on him, but she met a wall when she reached out. He was blocking her on purpose, trying to keep her out of his mind and away from whatever plan he held in store for the three of them.

Yes, she knew that Slade had set the others free, leaving only herself and Beast Boy still caged up. She was also keeping tabs on Terra, who still visited the green teen regularly, yet whenever Raven tried to connect with him there was only the creature's mind that she met. There was no way to talk with the boy she had shared a Valentine's Day with only months ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He had been so close to kissing her, but she knew it wouldn't be long before Terra came back. She always had mood swings when he it came to holidays and Valentine's was no different. She spent the rest of the night in her room, silently brooding over the fact that a very cute teenage boy was just a few doors down the hall from her. _

_Raven hadn't been in her room long though before Starfire had burst into her room, interrupting her train of thought._

_"Raven! It was amazing! We danced this thing called the Waltz and then he took me to the beach and we just sat on the shore and talked as we watched the stars."_

_"It does sound wonderful Star."_

_"Enough about our night though, how was your evening at home?"_

_She wanted to tell her all about the strangeness that had happened that night between Beast Boy and her, the unseen friction between them that almost resulted, but settled on a lighter version._

_"Terra left again, so I hung out with Beast Boy for a little bit."_

_"Oh no, is he alright? Why did she leave?"_

_"He's fine from what I can tell, although you know I'm not that great at reading people. As for her, I don't really know, Beast Boy kind of confused me when he told me and truthfully I didn't care enough to listen to the why."_

_Starfire nodded her head in understanding before tsking lightly at the girl._

_"He might have needed a shoulder to cry on though Raven, if you had been paying attention, you would have been able to tell by what he said to you."_

_Raven tried really hard not to roll her eyes at the girl, but kept her temper in check. At least her hands weren't glowing now that she was in her room._

_"He didn't need a shoulder to cry on … he seemed like he just wanted someone to hang out with. He never did crack a joke though, not like he normally does anyways."_

_Starfire's eyes shone with an unseen light, almost as if Raven had parted with a huge secret. She clapped her hands together in a burst of joy._

_"Oh Raven, you helped him through his breakup."_

_"I did? I only ate dinner with him and then we shared…"_

_She had paused, causing her friend's eye brow to shoot upwards in a questioning fashion._

_"You shared what?"_

_She had said this with a slight grin, almost as if she could guess what Raven and Beast Boy had shared._

_"Nothing like that. I opened one of your candy bags and we split them."_

_Starfire's face seemed to fall as she realized it hadn't been as romantic as she had hoped._

_Raven left out the part about the almost kiss though, especially since Star seemed to get worked up over just the mere possibility of Raven and Beast Boy hooking up in any way._

_"Well, if that was all that happened tonight," Starfire seemed to fishing for something, but Raven wasn't delving into the evening any further._

_"That's it. I came in here a bit before you all came home. Alone I might add."_

_It was better to be forceful with the fact that nothing happened between the two than to let Star's imagination run wild as she would tell Robin everything later no doubt._

_"Alright then friend Raven. Have a good night's rest. I shall see you in the morning."_

_"Night Star."_

_"Oh and Raven…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can you help me take down all of the decorations tomorrow? I want to get started on the new ones for Leprechaun Day."_

_"I think you mean Saint Patrick's Day."_

_"Yes, that. Will you help?"_

_"Sure Star, if you let me get to sleep."_

_The taller girl giggled at her before gliding towards Raven's door and letting herself out into the hall. Raven's door closed and it was quite once again in her room, letting her thoughts wander back to what happened that evening. Could she allow herself to let Beast Boy kiss her in a year?_

_Raven sat on a mat positioned in front of a floor mirror and crossed her legs, getting into her meditating state of being before allowing her mind to steady itself and calmly drift away. She only stayed like that for an hour before giving it up as a lost cause since her emotions kept bringing up little things about the green teen that would make her frown or smile at random times._

_She finally went to bed at a little before midnight, hoping that her dreams would give her some reprieve from all of the weird feelings that were raging in her body at that point, too bad it didn't work._

_End Flashback_

* * *

She missed talking with Beast Boy, at least when he was first brought in she was able to send him silent messages letting him know that she was okay and that they would get out of there soon, but Slade was on to her apparently and kept him in the monstrous creature form so she was no longer able to talk with him using her mind.

Slade didn't even use a particular name when talking about his original creation. Wit was hardly ever sent out anymore on missions as far as she knew, but there was talk about tunnels being built further away from the city towards both Gotham and Metropolis.

If Robin was not able to stop Slade as his apprentice then it would be up to Batman and Superman to get this job done. If only she were able to break free then there would be no problem.

It wasn't long before she felt a whisper tugging at her mind and she scanned outwards once more.

"Raven?"

"Robin?! When did you…?"

"It doesn't matter, how's Beast Boy?"

"He's being kept as that thing until Terra's ready to…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, it was just too painful to even think about. There was a sense of understanding coming from Robin as she tried hard not to voice her true feelings about Beast Boy or at least hide them from her leader. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out before even Beast Boy did.

"So what's the plan Robin?"

"For one, you'll need to call me Red X while in here…"

"Oh,"

"Also, we need to get Beast Boy back to normal. He will be the one to break us out of here. I'm going to ask you to do something that you may not want to."

He paused and she felt him retreat from her mind for a bit, realizing why when Terra walked past her cell after coming from the same hallway that Slade had previously led Robin down. She mentally shook herself as she remembered that she needed to start referring to him as Red X now instead.

"Raven…"

"Yes? What do you need me to do?"

"When Terra visits Beat Boy, and he changes back into his normal form, I need you to try to convince him to put up a fight against his bonds when he reverts back to that creature form. Maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to get free then."

"What about the electricity? They haven't taken it off of us yet."

It finally clicked in his head, the way the nanites were triggered was through the electricity, and hence why he hadn't been hooked up to it. There was nothing added, just that they were triggered by a certain voltage, and he couldn't allow Beast Boy's to activate at all.

"Never mind to that plan then. Just try to contact him as soon as he changes and let him know I'm here at least. Maybe it will help him gain control over his mind a bit more while in his monster form."

He felt her pull away from his mind as Raven started to reach out towards Beast Boy. No doubt that Terra would be there by then and he would be his teenage self at that point. She just hoped that they weren't in the middle of something.

* * *

He could think again, the world wasn't full of black and white anymore and yet the slight glare from the lamp seemed to hurt his eyes with its vivid color. How long had he been in that form? How long had he been trapped? Why was it so quite all of a sudden as well? Normally the girl who resided in the cell next to him, he thought it was Jynx for a bit there, was crying when he came to since the noise didn't register in his altered state of mind.

Beast Boy finally registered that Terra was in front of him, holding out a tray of food with a tall glass of water as well. Reflexively he reached for the glass and grabbed it before he remembered the conditioning she had been putting him through. Releasing it just as quickly, his arm fell back to his side as he quickly dropped to his knees before her.

"Forgive me."

He spoke the words with no emotion behind them, like a politician talking about a third world country, asking for forgiveness and yet not expecting it.

A sharp 'smack' was heard throughout the room as she backhanded him with her right hand, never setting the tray down or dropping it.

"You know better."

He lowered his head further in resignation, knowing that if he were to lash out a jolt of electricity would course through him and that the tray of food directly in front of him would disappear just as suddenly as it had been brought to him.

"Speak."

"How many days?"

It was the only thing he cared about at this point. All thoughts of Raven was pushed out of his head weeks ago as his body was taken at every chance the girl in front of him had gotten. She had denied him both food and water, punishing him if he tried to fight back in a way that displeased her, and even now he was too weak to do anything but what she told him to. They had long since established that if she said a word singly he was to do whatever it was.

"At least three. Two more."

It meant he only had permission to ask two more questions before they would start her game. Thinking quickly he choose his next question carefully.

"What day is it?"

"August 1st, you've been here quite a while now Beast Boy. Long enough to possibly get you a permanent room if you behave. Last one."

He would have normally asked how Raven was, but learned long ago that bringing up her name in front of Terra would cause him a lot of pain, none that he wanted to repeat.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He had just arrived a few days prior when Terra set out her plan to maintain a strict control over him. He had already spent the last few days without food or water and now in his weakened state she planned to come to him like a guardian angel. She had no idea that Raven had beaten her to it though._

_Beast Boy was unconscious for the first few hours, waking only after Raven had been speaking calmly to him since he had been brought in. Slade had already injected him with the DNA, causing him to flicker back and forth between forms while lying in his cell, not yet noticing the changes going on within his own cells._

_Once his body had been stable enough to stay in his teenage form, he awoke to the gentle caress of Raven's mind brushing against his._

_"Beast Boy, please wake up. I need to know you're okay. Please Beast Boy, please wake up."_

_"Raven?"_

_He said this out loud in a groan as well as in his head, trying to figure out where she was since his eyes had yet to adjust to the dim lighting._

_"Oh thank god, you're okay. How do you feel?"_

_He realized that she was not in the room with him, but seemed to be speaking to him the same way she had when she sent him the location of the caves. He no longer spoke aloud but used his mind to try to feel for her._

_"I feel groggy. My body kinda aches to, and there's a bandage on my arm."_

_Beast Boy had started to unwind the bandage around his arm and noticed a needle puncture along one of his veins._

_She watched through his eyes as he probed it, wincing slightly as his finger mad contact with the sensitive spot before tracing his hand along his arm._

_"What did they do to me Raven?"_

_"I don't know Beast Boy, but I'm here with you. Just reach out to me and I will try to come to you."_

_"Raven…are you scared."_

_"Yes."_

_She wasn't going to sugar coat it for him, knowing that if he didn't hear it from her now than he would try to be the big shot male and say he wasn't scared when she knew he was terrified._

_He shocked her though by admitting he was scared as well and she knew that she would do anything possible to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. _

_She failed at that though when Terra first came to visit and he tried to fight back._

_He was Terra's plaything in a matter of a few days. Their first session though, he asked How Raven was and she, in return, had almost buried him alive in his cell. HE was soon moved farther away from Raven, placed into his creature form when Terra was not using him, and the voltage on the electricity restraint was turned up all the way to keep him compliant. When the humming was no longer being emitted from the restraint, his body relaxed and he fell into a crumpled ball on the floor._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"May I please have a sip of water?"

If he could just have a sip, then he might be able to last a few days more. Raven had long since stopped trying to talk to him, he feared that she might hate him but the thought was soon pushed from his mind again as an overwhelming thirst came over him.

Terra held out the glass to his lip, allowing him to take a small swallow before placing it back on the tray in her other hand.

"Are you ready to begin?"

His head was still bent as he waited for her to allow him to acknowledge what she said. Terra placed a finger underneath his declined face, before putting both hands on each cheek.

Beast Boy saw the tray sitting upon a makeshift rock table, allowing Terra free range of her hands. As the slid to the back of his head, tracing his hairline the entire way, he felt a light sensation enter his brain.

"Raven!"

"Beast Boy! Robin's here now! Everyone else has been set free except for us. Hold on a little longer and we might have a way to free you."

"Raven? Is it really you?"

He couldn't believe it was really her, inside his head, talking as if they hadn't been apart for all this time.

Something must have shown in his eyes as the blond bright his face towards hers in a kiss, for she smacked him again and he was flung against the floor.

"I thought you had learned your lesson Beast Boy. You are mine now, and you will stay that way forever. The first chance we get, we're killing Raven."

"NO!"

He shouted it with his entire being, as he felt Raven drift away from his mind as well.

"Don't leave me Raven," he said in his mind, but she was already gone.

Terra grabbed the tray, hurtling a piece of bread towards him while leaving with everything else that smelled amazing to his oversensitive nose. The table sunk back into the ground as she walked towards the cell door.

"We will try again in another few days Beast Boy. Maybe then, you'll know not to bite the hand that feeds you."

She walked out, the electricity started to hum on his restraint and he immediately converted to his other form, no longer thinking, no longer hoping that Raven would come into his mind and help relieve the sadness and loneliness. At least he knew though that she had not forgotten him.

* * *

Terra hadn't had a sexual release in weeks, no longer craving the lithe body that used to be her boyfriends, but wanting something much stronger and flexible. She had set her sights on Robin the minute he had walked in dressed like Red X. She craved his body like an itch she couldn't reach and she would have him before the night was over. Even if she had to drug his food to do it.

Truthfully the tray she carried had never been intended for the green teen anyways. She knew he would fail in some way and was just barely keeping his teenage form alive. In his slug state, as she referred to it as being, he could survive without eating for weeks on end, and his body supplied water to him that kept him alive enough to switch back when needed.

No, the tray she carried was intended for the boy wonder, whom she was on the way to go see right then. She walked back down the corridor she had come from not even minutes before, passing Raven's cell in the process and continued on her way without even taunting the girl.

* * *

"She's on her way back towards you. I let Beast Boy know you're here and…"

"And what?"

"They plan on killing me Robin, soon."

Their connection was severed as Terra walked into his room holding a tray of food and placed it on top of a table that rose from the floor.

"I thought you might be hungry."

He nodded at her as he walked over towards a chair that had also risen from the floor. He was wary of sitting on anything she made just in case, but he sensed no hostility from her.

"Thank you. I was starting to feel hungry."

"You know Robin, or should I call you Red X, you're welcoming to anything here now, since you are one of Slade's guest."

The way she just addressed him reminded him of his first encounter with Slade. Had she been watching via camera somewhere else? Had the tower been bugged? Or had Slade informed her of how the meeting had went.

"What do you mean by guest?"

"I mean, that you are not held hostage in this room, if you wish to explore just let me know."

The teen sensed that there was a deeper meaning in her words but yet he didn't know what it was. He picked up the glass of water and took a small sip of it, noting that it held a slightly different taste then the water he was used to and wrote it off that it was probably filtered from an underground stream nearby.

"You should eat, a full day of training can wear a person out if they are not careful."

He just nodded at her, his mind starting to dim at the edges. Perhaps he was worn out from training under Slade, he had been pulling twelve hour training sessions with only a quick lunch break somewhere in the middle before resuming whatever task Slade had set for him. It was almost like training with Bruce all over again.

"Let me help you."

Terra said this as she pushed him farther back into his chair before sitting herself in his lap, a forkful of mashed potatoes in one hand as she tried to coax his mouth open with the other.

He allowed her to feed him like a child, slowly slipping further and further into a drugged state until he felt a slight touch in his mind.

"She's drugged the food Robin. Stay alert. Robin Stay alert."

He was too far gone though for Raven's words to help him at this point, as he allowed Terra's hand to start to roam over his chest. Another bite and he was hers, Terra had won another victim.

* * *

Raven stayed linked to him as long as she could before Terra's face swam in front of his face and her lips were all over his body. She pulled away, tears streaming down her face as Starfire's eyes swam in front of hers. How would she handle it after all that Slade had done to her, after all of the nights Raven had sat in her mind helping her through everything he was doing to her, shielding her mind as best as she could from the evilness that was taking the young girl's body.

Raven's dark energy had protected Starfire's mind the best it could until one night he had come to her before seeing the alien.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I know you've been helping her, Raven. I know you've been with us as I've showed her things that he could never show her. If you'd like I can do certain things to you that young Starfire would never have to witness."_

_Raven's head was bowed as soon as he entered the room, and as he spoke he caressed her cheek lightly._

_"Let me show you part of my world Raven."_

_She could only nod as he brought her face close to his and captured her lips in a demanding kiss._

_End flashback_

* * *

She couldn't bring herself to remember the rest of what happened, but sought to extend her mind out towards Gotham in the hope that everyone was still in the manor and safe. She had barely brushed Starfire's mind when Slade walked into her cell though.

"You've done enough mind wandering for today. Maybe we should put that magnificent brain to better use."

He was upon her in no time and her consistently glowing red hands could do nothing to stop him.

* * *

Starfire had felt Raven in her mind for only a few moments before she was gone again.

"Mr. Alfred!"

Alfred came into the room that normally held Master Dick, carrying a box of tissues just in case.

"What is it miss?"

"I think Raven tried to contact me."

"I will alert Bruce right away then."

Alfred left just as quickly as he arrived, off in search of Master Wayne. Bruce had given specific instructions to be notified if Raven or Robin tried to contact anyone in anyway and it had been the first reporting in a month. Alfred only hoped the dark miss was alright and she would try to contact them again soon.

(A/N: Random Chapter for no holiday except my Mum's birthday. Next one to be posted in another month. *evil grin* Review please. Also, reviewer guest who just reviewed last month, the beginning author's note was to help explain a bit. You helped me realize that I hadn't been to clear on the whole Character POV concepts. : ) )


	11. A Birthday Kill Part 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot, yeah, that's right, Me. : )

It had been a month since Red X had infiltrated Slade's hideout, trying to gain as much information as he could to allow a proper escape once his plan was finished. In truth, he had no plan when he first got to the tunnels except to make sure that nothing caused Raven to turn completely evil and a way to turn Beast Boy back to normal.

He had lost track of time while he was down here, but had a pretty good idea that it was still early morning since Terra had yet to come by with his breakfast and try to get him to go at it with her. He despised the fact that she could throw herself at him so easily when she used to be an item with one of the few people he called a best friend.

He tried to mentally reach out for Raven, the way she had been coaching him to do in the last few weeks and hit a fuzzy barrier, she was still sleeping, and dreaming. With a small push he was able to see what she was dreaming and it shocked him slightly.

* * *

_They were in Titans Tower, or more specifically just Beast Boy and Raven were really there. St. Patrick's decorations were everywhere and he was just a ghost inside her dream. From where he was standing, he could view the entire kitchen area and the living room, as well as part of the hallway leading to the door. _

Was he really in a dream or more of a memory?

_He saw Raven get up from the table and glide out, a piece of the Corned Beef Alfred had made sitting on a fork on her plate. Even though her back was turned to the boy, the room was still in sharp detail, as was the Green teen._

Are they linked right now? Is this a shared memory?

_He watched as Beat Boy picked up the fork and ate the piece of meat. It shocked Dick because it was the only time the proclaimed vegetarian had ever touched the stuff. From the corner of his eye he also saw Terra standing in the hall. _

How long had she been standing there? How much had she seen? What more, which teen had truly seen Terra and recognized her as being there?

_Beast Boy had now stood up from the table and put the dishes away before turning towards his ex._

_"How much did you see?"_

_"I can't believe you would eat meat for her."_

_He nodded his head, it still dropped though in a resigned way._

_"Are you going to tell her?"_

_"Depends on how well you behave."_

* * *

Robin was suddenly forced out followed by a voice filling his head.

"I didn't know she was there. I had never seen that part of his memory before."

"Raven, are you saying that he actually…"

"Apparently. I can't contact him right now so it must have been while he was sleeping. He's already changed back into that beast form Slade is keeping him in."

He remained silent for a minute, choosing his words carefully.

"What are you going to do?"

"Knowing she was there, watching us, I will kill her."

He was forced out of her mind suddenly and met a brick wall every time he tried to recontact her. What was she planning now?

* * *

Raven had only tried to break free from her bonds once and didn't like the affect it had on her. Over the last few months, she spent most of her free time just looking at her hold, looking for imperfections in the walls, trying to visualize what would happen if Terra and she finally got into it.

The outcome wouldn't end well.

As for the bracelet that liked to shock her when she was misbehaving, she had actually worked out a way to overload it within the first week she was there but had left it in place until the time was right. She had a strong feeling that it would be today.

Her red energy had not diminished during her time in Slade's care and just thinking about what she would like to do to Terra made her eyes glow.

She would wait to confront the blond about watching their interaction and not saying anything to Raven about it yet. How dare she eavesdrop like that, it was just wrong.

* * *

Beast Boy found himself in his normal form, Terra in front of him holding a glass of water and a bowl of soup.

"No games today. Eat."

A stone table appeared from the ground as she sat the tray down in front of the boy. Beast Boy didn't reach for the glass right away, still unsure if she really wasn't playing some mind game with him. It wasn't until she nodded at him that he finally reached out for the shimmering glass. He sipped it slowly, savoring the feel of the cool liquid running down his throat. How long had it been since he last drank a glass of water? For that matter when was the last time he had eaten?

Beast Boy had tried to limit how much he drank at once so he wouldn't get sick, and yet it wasn't long before both the glass and the bowl were empty.

"I also brought you a piece of toast."

He then noticed the bread still sitting on the tray and nibbled at it before it too was gone. With a full stomach he was able to relax a little bit before assuming his normal submissive position in front of her.

"There was beef in that stew."

Beast Boy's eyes widened at her statement, he had tasted the protein hidden in the stew, but yet, he didn't care, the fact that he had food in his stomach was enough to put his mind at ease over the fact that he had broken his rule again.

"Why?"

"It was under Slade's order, apparently I had starved you for too long so he ordered protein for your diet."

Beast Boy didn't say anything and it wasn't much longer before Terra grabbed the tray and the table disappeared.

"I'll be back later for some fun Beast Boy."

That was the last thing his brain comprehended before he shifted.

* * *

Terra walked into Raven's room after she had left Beast Boy alone and was shocked to see the girl sitting on her bed, waiting for the Earth mover to visit.

"I know Terra."

The girl blanched unsure of what she meant but had a faint idea for it could only be one of a few things.

"And what do you know Raven?"

She was sounding confident to her own ears but wasn't sure if Raven didn't see through her lie.

"I know that you were there, Saint Patrick's Night, watching us. I bet you couldn't stand how deeply he felt about me, that he was willing to do anything for me, even something he wouldn't even do for you, even after you had given yourself to him."

Raven sounded petty, throwing that into Terra's face, but the blond had already started to clench her fist and the Goth girl knew she was close to unleashing her powers on the seemingly helpless girl. It wouldn't take much more for Raven to get her to completely unleash her anger.

"How bad do you feel knowing that although he liked you, he loves me? He cares for me to the point that nothing else in the world matters? Especially you! How you can throw yourself at him in the hopes to hurt me and he probably just fucks you, wishing it was me instead?"

"SHUT UP!"

Terra had launched a rock the size of her fist towards Raven's head, hoping to do some damage to the teen but wasn't ready for the sudden red shield to fly up.

"You better be willing to back that up."

Raven's bracelet lay open on the ground as she stood in a ready fighting stance, both of her hands glowing a menacing red, just waiting for Terra to attack again.

"What makes you think that your stupid red powers will be any different from your black ones? I kicked your ass the last time we got into it."

"Then you have nothing to worry about if you're so sure."

Glares were exchanged before another rock, this time much larger was hurtled towards the now floating Raven. Spending weeks staring at the walls had shown her the imperfections of the cavern and if she could get the other girl to hurtle enough stuff at where she was flying before she darted out of the way at the last second, then the entire thing would crumble. The most she would have to do is shield herself when it all came tumbling down.

"Hold still you flying bitch."

Giant rock hands made a grab for her but a flick of Raven's hand caused them to shatter into rubble. She wasn't even breaking a sweat trying to under mind the other teen's attempts to catch her.

"Come on Terra, I bet even Gizmo could do a better job at capturing me."

Only one more spot was left for Terra to weaken for Raven's plan to work but it would take a powerful blow to do it, she only hoped that she had pissed off the blond enough. Lining up for the shot, Raven sent a small rock hurtling towards Terra who bat it away easily.

"Oh look, I'm Terra, I use my stupid power to move rocks around."

Raven mocked the girl in a last ditch effort to get her to unleash everything but she could see that the girl was still holding back, knowing in the back of her mind that she wasn't allowed to kill Raven on Slade's orders. Thankfully this thought surfaced towards the front allowing Raven to pick up on it and deliver her final blow.

"How long has it been since Slade and you have been together Terra? Has it been since I got here? You know he visits me every night, he likes to hear me scream. I bet you never screamed for him, never gave him the feeling of ultimate power that he gets from having me submit to him. No, I bet you're a good little submissive, you don't scream anymore, you just assume the position, the way Beast Boy does to you."

A spark flared behind Terra's eyes at Raven's comment as all thought of keeping the other girl alive left her mind. Her fists clenched even tighter as a massive chunk of rock was torn from below her feet, leaving her floating in midair, and hurtled at Raven with such speed that she almost didn't have enough time to react. Terra didn't have time to react to the sudden cracking overhead though as the ceiling started to crumble above them.

"Bitch."

Terra received a sharp rock to the head, cleaving her skull in two and causing a good deal of brain matter to splash the ground. It was probably overkill, but Raven felt justified in directing a few more sharp rocks to stab their way through various parts of the blond girl's body, but felt better after the fact.

"Robin, rescue Beast Boy."

She cut the connection immediately after, shielding herself from the worst of the blows raining down from the ceiling. She was now on the hunt for more blood, not yet sated by killing her rival, she wanted the blood of the man who stole her innocence from her, something she would never be able to get back.

(AN: Cliff hanger for another month…. *insert evil laugh*)


End file.
